When You Leave My Colors Fade to Grey
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Rei's heart was always a battleground until she met the one person she knew she really loved. She now knows that if they leave her colors will fade to grey. Oneshot. ReixSho.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or the song that inspired this fanfic, "Numa Numa" (English Version) by O-Zone. Takes place in Season 4. Written for Samia aka NarutoxHinata 4-Ever. This is the only time I will write a ShoxRei oneshot. You have been warned.

**When You Leave My Colors Fade to Grey**

Rei Saotome could feel her heart pounding as she watched Marufuji Sho walk past with his head lowered. The Osiris girl could feel her heart aching at the look on the bluenette's face. Without even thinking, she took off running after Sho.

"Sho-kun! Sho!" Rei called out, grabbing the Obelisk's arm.

Sho blinked his silver orbs in surprise, "Rei-chan? What are you doing here?"

Rei's big brown orbs widened even more, "What's wrong, Sho-kun?"

"It's Aniki..." Sho sighed before continuing, "He's so different... so much darker..."

"Things will be okay. We just still have to be here for him." Rei whispered back, gently touching Sho's shoulder.

She paused when she realized that Sho was barely taller than her. Everyone else was always at least a head taller than her but Sho was so close in height they were almost eye to eye. Ever since she first arrived at Duel Academia, her infatuations had changed because her heart was changing and she was growing up.

First it was Marufuji Ryo...

Then it was Yuki Judai...

Then Manjyome Jun...

Back to Judai...

Even a small crush on Kanou Martin...

But never before had Rei ever felt her heart pound this hard as it did for Marufuji Sho.

"Rei-chan? You okay?" Sho placed his hand over hers and he saw her cheeks instantly darken to the color of her vest. "Rei?"

"I have a song for you..." Rei took a deep breath before she began to sing to Sho in a soft voice.

_Ma-Ya-Hi _

_Ma-Ya-Hu _

_Ma-Ya-Ho _

_Ma-Ya-Ha Ha _

_Ma-Ya-Hi _

_Ma-Ya-Hu _

_Ma-Ya-Ho _

_Ma-Ya-Ha Ha _

_Hello, Salute, it's me, your Duke _

_And I made something that's real _

_To show you how I feel _

_Hello, Hello, it's me Picasso _

_I will paint my words of love _

_With your name on every wall _

_When you leave my colors fade to gray _

_Whoa I whoa I aaa_

_Whoa I whoa I whoa I aaa_

_Every word of love I used to say _

_Now I paint it everyday _

_I sold my strings, my songs, and dreams _

_And I bought some paints to match the colors of my love _

_Hello, Hello, it's me again, Picasso _

_I will spray my words of my love _

_With your name on every wall _

_When you leave my colors fade to gray _

_Whoa I whoa I aaa_

_Whoa I whoa I whoa I aaa_

_Every word of love I used to say _

_Now I paint it everyday _

_When you leave my colors fade to gray _

_Hey, little lover stay _

_Or all my colors fade away _

_Every word of love I used to say _

_Now I paint it everyday _

_Ma-Ya-Hi _

_Ma-Ya-Hu _

_Ma-Ya-Ho _

_Ma-Ya-Ha Ha _

_Ma-Ya-Hi _

_Ma-Ya-Hu _

_Ma-Ya-Ho _

_Ma-Ya-Ha Ha _

_Ma-Ya-Hi _

_Ma-Ya-Hu _

_Ma-Ya-Ho _

_Ma-Ya-Ha Ha _

_Ma-Ya-Hi _

_Ma-Ya-Hu _

_Ma-Ya-Ho _

_Ma-Ya-Ha Ha _

_When you leave my colors fade to gray _

_Whoa I whoa I aaa_

_Whoa I whoa I whoa I aaa_

_Every word of love I used to say _

_Now I paint it everyday _

_When you leave my colors fade to gray _

_Hey, little lover stay _

_Or all my colors fade away _

_Every word of love I used to say _

_Now I paint it everyday..._

Sho blinked in surprise. Never had a girl ever sang to him like that. Rei nervously ran a hand through her blue-violet locks and lowered her gaze to her boots. The Obelisk blushed slightly before he took Rei's hand and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Rei."

"I-I must go!" Rei turned to run off but Sho wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace from behind. "Huh?"

Sho smiled before singing softly in her ear, "When you leave my colors fade to grey..." He then kissed her on the cheek and sang louder, "Hey, little lover stay or all my colors fade away. Every word of love I used to say, now I paint it everyday..."

Rei blushed and smiled at Sho's words, "You want me to stay?"

"Now and forever." Sho whispered in reply.

He leaned in and pecked her softly on the lips.

Rei couldn't believe her first kiss was so special and sweet.

"You will go out with me, Rei-chan?" Sho asked in a shy voice.

"If you leave my colors will fade to grey so... yeah. I will." Rei giggled.

They then walked back towards their friends.

Hand-in-hand.

**The End**

A/N: The only one I shall ever write (unless people want me to write more).

Please R&R!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
